smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Titanic/Bad ending
It was Gargamel. He holds Smurfette's wrists as he pulls her towards Hefty Smurf. Smurfette: Let me go! Help! Help!!! Gargamel: That's enough of you, you rotten Smurf. Smurfette is taken to where Hefty Smurf is seen standing. He approaches Smurfette and hugs her tight. Hefty: Oh, Smurfette. I was so worried about you. We were all worried. Weren't we family? Behind him, Vexy and Nanny are seen. Nanny tries to approach Smurfette, but is stopped by Vexy. Vexy: No. Let my sister and brother in law be. They need time to take comfort. Vexy approaches Smurfette to hug her. She then whispers in her ear. Vexy: I warned you... Now you're going to learn your place. Hefty nods as he takes Smurfette into a carriageby force. Smurfette: Hey, you're hurting me. Let me go! Help! Once inside, Gargamel closes the door. Inside, he begins to slap her again. Hefty: Look at you... What did I ever see in you? Your youth? Your name? I am just repulsed you little harlot. Smurfette only shakes and trembles in terror as she covers herself. Hefty: You thought you could run off with that peasant. He is now in the underworld, where he will never see you again. Such a fool... If only I was the one who took him out personally... Smurfette gets angry as she stands up. Smurfette: He was no boy! He was more than you are! He was worth more than any Smurf will ever be! Hefty: It's such a shame you two never made it alive. Smurfette: You see me right here. Everyone else saw me and Glovey get off the boat. Hefty begins to chuckle as he pulls out a pistol out off his shirt. Hefty: I am a very wealthy and important Smurf. I am not just anybody. You want to be with your furball Smurf. Then so be it. Hefty pulls the trigger and fires right at Smurfette. Smurfette screams and opens her eyes. She notices everything dissapear as everything changes back into the imaginarium. Homnibus, Oliver, Papa Smurf, and the Smurfs run in after hearing Smurfette scream. Hefty approaches her to try and comfort her. Hefty: Smurfette! Are you okay? We heard you... Smurfette quickly slaps his face and then covers her mouth. Hefty: Ow! What'd you do that for? Smurfette: Oh. I'm so sorry, Hefty. I had a horrible nightmare. You were bad. You wanted to hurt me and Glovey. And then you... Hefty: What?! Why would I do that? I could never hurt you, Smurfette. None of us would. Papa Smurf: There, there, Smurfette. It was all just a nightmare. None of it is true. We all love you very much and would never hurt you. Hefty: Hey uhm, Smurfette? We're actually sorry about earlier. We can talk about the Titan if you want to. Smurfette: No! I mean... Let's just go home. I really don't mind being home where it is dry and where there is land. Smurfette walks over with her fellow Smurfs as Papa Smurf and Hefty stare at her. Papa Smurf: Simply amazing... Hefty: I wonder why she would think I could hurt her...? Papa Smurf: Nothing to worry about, Hefty. Smurfette knows we are all her family and are here to keep her safe. Hefty: She also mentioned something about Glovey. Hefty crosses his arms with an angry look. Hefty: Maybe that Glovey Smurf has been making up tales about me. Papa Smurf: Now, now, Hefty. Glovey Smurf wasn't even here with us. I do recall some of my little ones picking on him. I recall seeing you among them. Hefty: Ah shucks. I didn't know better. We were just afraid of losing Smurfette. Papa Smurf: It's alright, Hefty. Let's all go home. It's getting late anyways. Come along my little Smurfs. Papa Smurfs says his goodbyes to Homnibus as Feathers flies the Smurfs back to the village. Smurfette stares back at the TItan as she shivers and shakes her head. Smurfette: No thank you... THE END Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Titanic Chapters